Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix
by QuidditchGirl1
Summary: We meet Dumbledores who Granddaughter comes to Hogwarts, where strange and horrible things start to happen...and who is this new evil people are trying to keep a secret? Please Review!!!!!!! **CHAPTER 2 NOW UP**
1. Default Chapter

I do not own anything, nor will I ever so if you think I do… you scare me.  
  
Please Review my story I like Reviews. Chances are I probably Read and Reviewed  
  
yours only fair right? Right. Now on with my story.  
  
  
  
  
  
() Enjoy. ()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The two figures stood there facing each other wands drawn and pointed. They were going to duel, one for the side of good the other, for the side of evil. The moon was barely visible over the trees that surrounded the tiny village. This was not just any village though, it was one of the last remaining all Wizard villages left, since most of them were destroyed by He- Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Then the figure in the Black cloak lowered his wand and said, "So… we finally meet Tom. I have been wondering what it would be like to duel with someone like yourself."  
  
The other figured lowered his wand to and starred directly into his enemy's eyes and replied, "Yes, I see. Well as soon as this is over I'm sure you'll enjoy your stay in Azakaban."  
  
"Azakaban? I truly doubt I'll be seeing that place in this lifetime, or any. I plan to defeat you right here and now, so you won't mess up my fathers plans like that Potter guy it trying to do, but don't worry he'll get his very soon… and in your case, it will be one less Auror out of the way…"  
  
"What do you mean, he'll get his?" The one man said now gripping his and even tighter than before. "Tomorrow night… My father is going to attack their house and kill them. Not the girl just James and the boy." He removed the hood of his cloak and reveled a boy no older than eight-teen. He had black hair and hazel green eyes. "Now we duel, so I can kill you quickly." He taunted.  
  
"But why James and Harry? What did they ever do?" he ignored the other mans taunts but kept a good grip on his wand and stayed in a stance ready to spring at any moment.  
  
The other man let out a sigh and a small smile formed on his face. "Its not what they did, its what they might do. My father thinks that James or the boy is Gryffindors Heir. If that's true then they could be his downfall, so he wants them dead it's as simple as that."  
  
"You're bluffing,…" said the other man now pointing his wand at him.  
  
"Oh am I? We'll see tomorrow night won't we." With that he let out a hysterical laugh and pointed his wand at the other man, then mumbled something there was a flash of green light. The other man was ready he quickly jumped out of the way and shouted, "Amento!" he had it aimed at him stomach but something went wrong. Instead of hitting him there the curse collided with he face. Tom herd a scream then a soft thud and knew he was dead. The curse was only made to knock him out for a couple of hours if hit in the stomach or anywhere else, but it the person was to be hit in the head it causes instant death.  
  
Tom hit the ground on his side, which made him break his arm. He got up slowly clutching his broken arm and stumbled over to the other man. By that time other Auror were arriving and so were a couple of the ministries workers. That was a night Tom would never forget. The boy was right about the Potters, the next night Voldemort showed up at there home and killed them, all except for Harry who survived with just a scar.  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
15 yrs later…  
  
()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gretchen honey wake up!" Her mother called form downstairs. Gretchen just lay there in her four-poster bed starring up at the ceiling. She didn't get any sleep the previous night since she was way too excited knowing that she was going to Hogwarts this year and, she'll get her letter soon. Gretchen was hopping that today would be the day, and she was right.  
  
"Gretchen your letter came today sweetie." Her mother called knowing the reaction she would get. Gretchen sprang out of her bed almost tripping over her Pitch-black cat Salem who gave an annoyed and loud MEOW. Once she got down stairs she nearly ripped the letter out of her mothers had and tore it open and read it. Her mother took the other parchment and read that then said, "We'll got to Dagon ally tomorrow dear. But I think your father will have to take you alright?" she said placing the letter down and walking back over to the stove. Gretchen put her letter down and said, "That's alright mom, and I kinda like to shop with dad anyways."  
  
"Oh alright dear." Sad her mother who was now flipping pancakes.  
  
"Uh… mom, where is dad?"  
  
"Oh, your grandfather asked him to come over for some important business."  
  
"Again? But grandpa asked him the same thing yesterday." Said Gretchen who was now sitting at the table.  
  
"I know… but he should be back by now." She brought over a plate of food to Gretchen who began to eat it. A few minutes later Gretchen father arrived home and joined them. They sat around the small wooden table and ate; Gretchen listened to her mother and fathers conversation then asked, "Dad why does grandpa always ask you do come over for important stuff? Does it have to do with Voldemort?" He looked over at her and said, "That's something you don't need to worry about."  
  
"But--"  
  
"No buts, you don't need to worry. Now your mother told me I'm taking you school shopping tomorrow right?"  
  
Gretchen really hated it when he changed the subject like that, or when anyone changed the subject; she knew it must be something to do with Voldemort, seeing the look on her fathers face. He always got that look when it had something to do with him. It wasn't fear more like anger and a disapproving look, but never fear. Yet, was it really so important that she couldn't know? She was fifteen its not like she was a baby or something. They couldn't hide it form her forever, she would find out. Gretchen was a very noise girl, always had to know what was going on and be in the middle of it. she wasn't that tall but not that short, she had short black hair with stale blue highlights she wore oval shaped glasses, and always wore blue robes with stars and moons on them.  
  
She stabbed an egg with her fork and said, "Yeah we are, I can't wait." Then ate the stabbed egg, drank the rest of her pumpkin juice and went up stairs. 


	2. Meeting new people

Thanks for the Reviews people!  
  
Sorry for the wait, it was test week for me so I hope you understand.  
  
Now on with the chapter!  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a week later and Gretchen still had not been school shopping. She knew that when they had stuff planned something always had to come up. In this case her father had to go the America for something 'important'. Her mother offered to take her, but she wanted to go with her father. She hadn't really seen him much over the summer, ever since Voldemort was said to be back. Gretchen repeatedly asked her mother why he always had to go; she would just smile and say, "You don't need to worry about it dear. Its just ministry business." Yet it didn't just feel like 'just business' it was something more, and Gretchen knew it.  
  
Finally the day came when she went shopping. Her father arrived home three days later and took her. They used a two-touch portkey to get there, you touch it once and it brings you to your destination, touch it again and it brings you right back. They appeared right outside the brick wall leading into Diagon ally. It was as crowded as ever, people were running around bumping into other people, and just acting very rude. Gretchen saw some kids running down the street when they ran into a tall plump old witch. She started to yell and scream at them, and ever threatened to curse them. Gretchen looked up at her father who was trying to push their way through the crowd and asked id a loud voice, "Why is everyone being so rude and pushy?"  
  
"Oh I don't know, its it getting rather annoying thought." He answered squeezing through a group of people.  
  
Once they got their money and left Gringotts wizard bank, they started off toward Flourish and Blotts since it looked less crowded. When they walked in Gretchen went directly over to the window where she found all of her books except The standard book of spells, by Miranda Goshawk. After about an hour of searching they found the last copy under a book called,  
  
'Brooms get them to shine!' By Luke Linko.  
  
When they left Flourish and Blotts they ran into Author Weasley, Gretchen's fathers friend from work.  
  
"Tom, how're you?" He called, dragging a small girl with him.  
  
"I'm fine, how about yourself?" he answered.  
  
"Well I could be better. I'm swamped with work at the ministry and Molly's says I'm over working myself, but I can't help it."  
  
"I understand how you feel Author, Carolyn is being the same way with me, she says I'm gone too much, but with my line of work I can't help it."  
  
Gretchen turned and looked at the girl, she had bright red hair and wasn't that tall. About medium height. When she saw Gretchen looking at her, a small smile formed on her face she said, "Hi, I'm Ginny."  
  
Gretchen smiled back and said, "Hi I'm Gretchen."  
  
"Hey do you wanna go find my brother and his friends and finish our shopping?" said Ginny.  
  
"Sure, it's better then standing here and listing to them all day."  
  
Both girls laughed then asked their dads if they could, which they agreed to. So Ginny and Gretchen started on their way down Diagon ally to find Ron, Harry, and Hermione. They found them coming out of the brand new Quidditch store called, 'Black cat Quidditch Supplies.'  
  
'Hey guys!" Ginny called waving at them.  
  
"Hello Ginny." Said Hermione looking slightly annoyed. "You would think that these two boys would want to go and get the rest of their books before buying out that whole shop."  
  
"Oh come on Hermione! It just opened, they had great sales." Said Ron giving her a slight nudge in the ribs playfully.  
  
"Who's that Ginny?" asked Harry pointing to Gretchen with a curious look of his face.  
  
"Oh hi Harry, I'm Gretchen."  
  
"Uh…how did you know my name?" asked Harry scratching his head an looking at her with a rather curious yet not to surprised look on his face.  
  
"I know all of your names. Your hair gives you away Ron-" she said pointing at him. "-I herd you call her Hermione, and I already knew this was Harry."  
  
"Our dad work with hers Ron." Said Ginny sliding her hand into her pocket. Ron looked over at Gretchen and said, "So you're going to Hogwarts this year right? What year will you be in?"  
  
"I'm gonna be in 5th year… I just transferred here from Drumstrang, and I'm kinda glad I did. I didn't like it much over there."  
  
"Isn't that the school where they teach Dark Arts at?" Asked Harry.  
  
"Yeah, that why I didn't like it. Plus I don't think that anyone there liked me too much either. I'm not in to the Dark Art stuff, it gives me the creeps."  
  
"Yes, well I don't blame you Gretchen, I don't care for it to much myself." Said Hermione with a stern look on her face. "You don't care to much for a lot of things Hermione, except for school." Said Ron grinning.  
  
"Well at least I get good grades Ron!" Said Hermione yelling back with her hands on her hips.  
  
The rest of the day went well Ron an Hermione they argued only once more about something stupid when they finally caught up with their parents. Gretchen introduced Harry, Ron and Hermione to her dad. Then Ron asked her if she wanted to stay the rest of the summer and ride the train with them, but Gretchen declined. She wasn't looking forward to riding a train when she knew she had a one-way trip straight to the school. Since Gretchen was the great granddaughter to Albus Dumbledore she had her advantages. One thing she had a one way ride into the school, the port hold in her parents house. It was they're mainly for her father to use for 'business' but they agreed she could use it to get to school, and only to the school. Then finally day came for her to start her new school. She entered her patents study with them. Then gave them both a hug and a kiss good bye and jumped through the portal with her cat on perched her shoulder and dragging her trunk behind her.  
  
  
  
  
  
()()()()()()()()  
  
  
  
Again I'm sorry for the wait… Ch 3 will be up sooner.  
  
Remember to Review Please. 


End file.
